A Weasley's life
by The Real Green Goblin
Summary: Harvey Weasley is in his sixth year of Hogwarts and decides to compete in an intense tournament which endangers his life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I walked downstairs and waited with Fred, Ron and George. We were going to pick up Harry by Floo Powder. As dad came down the stairs, I saw Fred sneak some 'Ton-tounge toffees' in his pocket. "I'm going to to drop some so, Dudley, Harry's cousin, will pick them up," he whispered, looking at me.

"Good plan, but how do you know for sure he will eat them," I asked.

"Harry said he was on a diet, I bet he will be desperate," Fred said, zipping his pocket so none fell out yet. Dad took his wand and put out the Floo Powder. "We will go one at a time, starting with Ron," he said.

Ron took a handful of powder and said clearly, "Harry's house!"

He disappeared in a flash of green fire. "Okay, Harvey, your turn," dad said.

I walked over to the fireplace and took a handful of Floo powder and said, "Harry's house!"

I felt my head spin hard and instead of rolling onto Harry's living room floor, I landed on top of Ron. I couldn't understand why we were trapped. "Ow, watch it!" Ron shouted, pushing my foot of his face.

A second later I felt Fred fall on top of me. I fell onto Ron and heard him swear. I pushed Fred's leg off me as George came down and then followed dad. "What's going on?" George asked Dad.

"I don't know, boys. If I can get to the bottom I can get us out of here," he said.

"Mr Weasley, is that you?" I heard Harry ask.

"Yes. How come the Floo Powder didn't work?" he asked.

"The Dursleys have an electric fireplace," Harry replied.

"Electric? Fascinating. Stand back, Harry," Dad said.

There was a large bang as dad blew up the fireplace, giving us the chance to crawl out. "Hey, Harry," I said, walking over to him and slapping his back.

"Hey, Harvey," he replied, smiling and slapping my shoulder, "Used Floo Powder?"

"Yeah. Dad thought that it would be a non-electric fireplace. Guess he thought wrong. Sorry about the mess, Harry."

"It's okay, beside, the Dursleys are the ones cleaning up the dirt," he said, laughing.

I laughed as well and walked over to Fred while Harry talked to Ron. "So, when are you going to drop them?" I asked.

"As soon as we leave," he replied.

"Harry, where's your trunk?" Dad asked.

"Upstairs, Mr Weasley," Harry said.

"We'll get it, Harry," Fred and George said, walking upstairs. A minute later Fred and George walked into the living room, carrying Harry's trunk. They set it down beside the fireplace. "Harvey, you can go first," Dad said, pointing at the fireplace and handing me Floo Powder. I walked into the fireplace and shouted,"The Burrow!"

I felt my head spin around as I landed beside the grandfather clock. I walked into the kitchen and saw Bill and Charlie sitting there. "Hey, guys," I said, sitting down beside them.

"Hey. Dad picking up Harry?" said Bill. I nodded. "Who is Romania, Charlie," I asked.

"It's going great, Harvey. The dragons are doing well," He replied.

"I'm glad," I said. Me and Charlie both shared a great interest in dragons. Bill and Charlie were my favourite brothers. They were cool and laid back.

I saw Dad, Fred, George, Ron and Harry appear. "When your mother finds out what you did boys, you are-," Dad said, put his last words were cut by Mum.

"Tell me what Arthur?" she said. Dad looked at Fred and George. Mum's eyes were blazing.

"Well, Molly. These two fed that poor muggle boy their tricked sweets," Dad said.

"WHAT!" Mum shouted, walking towards Fred and George, "YOU FED HIM YOUR SWEETS?!"

"Sort of, no harm done though. Right?" George said, innocently.

"His tongue grew 6 foot long before his parent's let me change it back," Dad said.

Mum looked at the twins. "You two know better! Now, go and de-gnome the garden!" she shouted. Fred and George walked outside, laughing silently.

"Them boys never learn," Mum muttered under her breath.

"Want to play wizard chess?" Bill asked me and Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After we played a few games of wizard chess, me, Bill and Charlie went outside to set up dinner, as there was no room for us all to fit around our small kitchen table. "How am I supposed the move the tables, considering I am still under-age," I said.

"You can set out the table cloth, as soon as we do this," said Charlie, lifting the table with his wand and smashing it into Bill's table. They both were smashing their tables together and everyone was laughing. After a few minutes, Percy opened his window. "Could you keep that racket down!" he said, closing the window.

"Sorry, Perce," Bill said, putting the table down on the ground beside Charlie's. I threw the table cloth over the two tables and let Hermione and Ginny put down the plates.

At dinner me and Charlie started to discuss the Quidditch World Cup. "Ireland is going to win, they crushed Peru in the semi-finals."

"Yeah, but Bulgaria have Viktor Krum as their seeker. Ireland does have a fair chance though," I said, eating some chicken.

"Yeah, Krum is a fairly good player, and Bulgaria did flatten Italy in the quarter finals, but all of Ireland's players have very high standards."

"Good point. I hoped that England got through. I was surprised by their defeat."

"So was I, and how Scotland didn't get through was very shocking," he said, as Mum cleared our plates and brought out some strawberry ice cream.

After dessert, Mum decided that it was best that we went to bed, as we had to get up early. Although me and Charlie still talked in our room which we shared with Bill. "I hope that Ireland wins tomorrow," said Bill.

"Yeah, there is a very good chance they will," I said.

"Bulgaria puts up a fighting chance though," said Charlie.

After a while we all fell asleep, but at 3:00 in the morning, Ginny came into my room. She shook my shoulder and I opened my eyes. "Mum says we have to get up," she said.

"It's 3:00 in the morning, Ginny. Why so early?" I said.

"She said we have to walk a long way," said Ginny.

I sighed and started to get dressed. Five minutes later I was brushing my teeth. When I had finished Fred and George walked in. I saw that they both were as tried as I was. "Morning," I muttered, trying not to let my eyes close. George nodded as I walked out. I went downstairs and combed my hair. Afterwards Mum left out some toast. "You look awfully tried, Harvey," she said.

"Yeah. I didn't get much sleep. Me, Bill and Charlie with talking about the World Cup," I said, taking a bite of toast. I sat down and counted my pocket money. I had thirty-nine Galleons and nineteen Sickles. At around 5:00 everyone was ready and we were about to leave.

"Have a good time everyone. Fred, George, please behave yourselves," Mum said, seeing us off. In a few hours we will be watching the Quidditch World Cup.


End file.
